The University of North Texas Health Science Center is committed to the training of a diverse biomedical sciences workforce through the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences masters and doctoral programs. Through a Coordinated Plan that links K-12 (Adopt-A-School) to undergraduate (SMART, McNair) and graduate (NIH MKITS and NSF K-12 Graduate/Fellow teacher programs) training in the biomedical sciences, the graduate school has achieved >20% underrepresented enrollment over the past several years. However, such accomplishments are still short of the need to develop parity that is reflective of the underrepresented population, particularly for Hispanics in Texas. The current IMSD Minority Opportunities in Research and Education (MORE) proposal addresses this need through the following goals: Goal 1 - Increase the number of underrepresented minority students entering graduate programs at UNTHSC to approach that of the Texas demographic profile of these groups and Goal 2 - Retain and subsequently graduate 95% of all matriculated underrepresented MORE Scholars within six (6) years of enrollment in a doctoral program. Imbedded in these goals are objectives and strategies that provide a specific educational program and a three-tier mentorship process for all MORE Scholars designed to overcome barriers to success. Key evaluation performance measures will be used to determine program effectiveness through a comprehensive evaluation process that includes three distinct entities: the Office of Outreach Programs (manages day-to-day concerns), the MORE Progress Committee (reviews student progress each semester) and the MORE Program Evaluation Committee (yearly reviews the extent the program outcomes and process objectives were met). Our comprehensive program with a network of partner institutions and past success in the recruitment of underrepresented minorities into graduate programs in the biomedical sciences should provide the formula for success with the proposed MORE program. The institutional commitment to these goals is reflected in the participation of the Executive Vice President for Academic Affairs and Research, as well as the Dean and Associate Deans of the graduate school and the level of financial support toward MORE program goals that has been included by the institution. With the foundation of our K-12 and undergraduate programs as providing the training ground for graduate enrollment, the attainment of the proposed goals will be achieved. Public health relevance: There are two major goals of this project: 1) Increase the number of underrepresented minority students entering graduate programs at UNTHSC from undergraduate programs to approach that of the Texas demographic profile of these groups; and 2) Retain and subsequently graduate 95% of all matriculated underrepresented MORE Scholars within six (6) years of enrollment in a doctoral program.